


Obligations

by Juliet_the_Infinite



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angsty Arthur, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Woman on Top, photograph me like one of your French girls, super protective high honor Arthur, the last 2 chapters are what I want heaven to be like 24/7 tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_the_Infinite/pseuds/Juliet_the_Infinite
Summary: In which you become intimately acquainted with several members of the gang.





	1. Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> I completely messed with the timeline of the game for this, because I couldn't do what I wanted with the plot otherwise! Also, 99% of the women in the camp (and, of course, Jack) don't exist in this fic, because with one exception, I couldn't figure out how to include them in a realistic way. (Inasmuch as this story is remotely realistic...)
> 
> Also, if I forgot any tags you think should be included, please let me know as I'd like to make it easy for people to find or skip this story, depending on their personal preferences. Thank you!

"Gentlemen!" Dutch booms. "Gather around for a quick meeting." There is a rustling of tent flaps and a curious murmur as the members of the van der Linde gang obey their leader. You stand next to Dutch, shivering despite the warmth of the campfire at your back. You are so tired you close your eyes for a moment, but snap to attention when you hear your name.

"...was working in a fleapit of a saloon and had heard of our reputation. She came right up to me and offered her exclusive services to our camp in exchange for food, shelter, and protection. As you can see, she's a pretty little thing, and I thought she would serve us well. Objections?"

A chorus of denials echoes through the dark forest.

"Let's see what you brung us!" someone yells. Dutch turns to you and nods, and you slide the straps of your thin nightgown over your shoulders, letting it fall to your waist and exposing your breasts.

"Keep going, they want to see it all. No need to start acting shy now."

You let it puddle around your feet and kick it to the side, then remove your undergarments and do a slow turn to enthusiastic cheers.

"Show us your cunny!"

You turn to Dutch. "Please, sir, I know I'm a whore but...I'm not used to showing myself in front of this many folks at once."

Dutch leans in and whispers in your ear. "Most or all of them are gonna see it eventually, so you might as well get used to it now. I'm more than happy to take you back to that saloon if you prefer." He gives your ear a sharp nip with his teeth and slaps your ass so hard it stings.

"N-no, sir." You sit down on the ground and spread your legs, opening your sex for everyone to see.

"Oh, that looks nice and tight," someone says approvingly. "Can't wait to plow that!"

"All right, that's enough for now," Dutch says, and you quickly stand up. "Now these are the rules, and anyone who doesn't like them can abstain from the pleasures of this young lady's company. First of all, if she's sick or sleeping, she's off limits. If she doesn't want to be with you, whether on a permanent or temporary basis, then that's her right. If I hear that anybody's tried to force her, you will answer to me, and you will not like what happens. Although," Dutch adds, turning to look at you, "if you get too choosy, you and I will have a talk about your future here. As I said, you do get some say in the matter, but I expect you to earn your keep."

"Yes, sir."

"Now! As the leader of this gang, I get first acquaintance of you, and I'm feeling like I want these fellows to watch. Ready to put on a show?" The men hoot and holler.

"I...uh...yes, sir."

Dutch's fingers slide down your face, tilting your chin up so you're looking in his eyes. "Then unbutton my pants and suck my cock."

"I ain't watching this," one of the men mutters, walking away from the fire. An older man stands up and follows him, glancing over his shoulder and shaking his head.

You feel Dutch's fingers tighten on your jaw. "Don't look at them, look at me. I told you to suck my cock."

With trembling fingers, you unbutton Dutch's pants and reach inside, pulling out his engorged cock. You hesitate for a moment, then fall to your knees and take him into your mouth. He hisses through his teeth.

"Yes, girl, just like that. Oh, I knew I was right to bring you here." His fingers twine through your hair, strands catching on his rings, and you grab his hips for balance. You glance out of the corner of your eye and see the men's faces flickering orange and red in the firelight, looking for all the world like demons.

"Look how hungry she is!" someone jeers. "I think she likes that, Dutch, you picked an eager one."

"I've always had an eye for talent, Micah!" Dutch crows, thrusting his hips and pushing his cock deep into your throat, causing you to gag a little. Wanting the show to be over, you grip him at the base and follow your mouth with your hand.

"Dutch, please, I gotta get in there," Micah pleads.

"You'll get your chance eventually, but she's only just gotten here. I figure she'll need a good night's rest before she gets around to pleasing the rest of you." Dutch pulls out of your mouth most of the way, then rams his cock back in. "I'm just about to come, my dear, so be good and swallow it all."

Your eyes burn with tears as your mouth fills with salty liquid, but as instructed, you swallow it all to the sound of cheers. Dutch holds your head against his crotch for a moment, then pulls away and helps you to your feet.

"You did very well, girl. Now why don't you go to your tent and get some sleep? These men have been lonely for a very long time, and I imagine you'll have a lot of work ahead of you in the days to come."


	2. Hosea

You're laying on your side, flipping through a catalog and dreaming of dresses, when you hear footsteps outside of your tent. 

"Miss? May I come in?"

You recognize Hosea's voice. "Of course, Mr. Matthews. Please."

Hosea steps inside and smiles at you. "No need for such formalities, my dear; Hosea is just fine."

"Hosea, then. What can I do for you?"

He gestures at your cot, wordlessly asking permission to sit down, and you nod. 

"I am somewhat embarrassed to be here, but...well...I'm feeling very lonely today. I'd gotten used to not having a woman around, but since you've arrived, I keep having wanton dreams and they've gotten my blood up!"

Without thinking, you laugh, and then cover your mouth in horror. "I'm not making fun of you, sir."

"No, no, please don't apologize for laughing! It is rather funny, an older fellow like me suddenly getting as hard as a teenage boy, but I've long since given up on understanding how these things work."

You frown. "You...want to avail yourself of my services?"

Hosea sighs. "If you would have such an ugly old man as myself."

You place a hand on his arm. "First of all, a man of any age would be happy to be half as handsome as you. And of course you are more than welcome here, I'm just a bit confused. The other night, at the fire...well, when you and Arthur left, you both seemed so disgusted by my being here."

"Well, it's not my place to speak for Arthur, but I'm very sorry if I made you feel that way. I don't have a problem with you being here, since you are here of your own free will. I had a problem with Dutch showing off and making a spectacle of you. He's my best friend, but he can be very arrogant, and tactless to boot."

You remain quiet.

"At any rate, if you are amenable, I'd enjoy spending this lazy afternoon with you, though I fear you might wind up doing most of the work, being young and limber."

You smile. "I think I can manage that." You inch closer to Hosea and rest your hand on his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "Shall I kiss you, or would you prefer that I not?"

"I would very much like that," he says, and you lean in. His lips are softer than you would have imagined, and he kisses you as though you are a delicate and cherished object. You take his hand and put it on your breast.

"Can you feel my heart beating?"

"I certainly can."

"I bet you could make it beat even faster." You unlace your corset and let it fall, exposing your breasts. Hosea takes them into his hands.

"So soft," he murmurs, pressing his face against them. "So beautiful."

"You can suckle them if you like," you say, and he is instantly upon them, kneading one and lightly licking and nipping at the other, then switching sides. You take his hand and put it under your skirt, where his fingers nimbly slip under your knickers and slide over your slick folds.

"Feel how wet you've gotten me," you whisper. "I crave you inside of me."

"My dear, you are killing me."

"Then let's make it a good death," you say, gently pushing him down on the cot. You step out of your undergarments and tug down his pants. His cock stands at full attention.

"That is the member of a 20-year-old!" you say, teasing the snowy white nest around it with your fingers. "I bet you've made many a woman cry out with this magnificent thing." You grip it around the base and slowly lower yourself down on it as Hosea moans with pleasure. His hands slide up your skirt, grabbing your ass as you spear yourself on his length over and over again.

"Rub my pearl," you whisper. "I want to milk you with my cunt." He moves his hands from your backside and reaches forward, spreading you open to expose your clit. His left thumb pulls back the hood; his right rubs over it in circles, slowly at first, then faster as you begin panting and moving harder. When you feel your crisis upon you, you cry out and feel yourself contracting around him. Hosea follows soon after, and you collapse together in a sweaty heap. You are both silent for a moment, then Hosea clears his throat.

"That was...well, there's just no other word for it but rejuvenating. I am sincerely grateful to you, dear heart."

"You are always welcome," you say, kissing his cheek. "Please come back any time."


	3. Josiah

You're standing outside, drinking coffee and admiring the sunset, when Josiah walks up to you.

"Hello, Mr. Trelawny. It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?"

He doesn't answer you, looking down at his feet. Uncertain what to do, you give him a quick smile and set your cup down in the pile for washing. "Well, uh...have a good night."

"Wait!" he says as you start to walk away. 

You turn around and see him reach into his pocket and pull something out, which he presses into your hand. It's a crumpled wrapper from a Snowberger Confectionary chocolate bar.

"What on earth is this?"

"I was bad," he whispers. "I ate your chocolate."

"But this isn't my---oh!" It suddenly dawns on you what Josiah is playing at, and you put your hands on your hips. "You naughty, naughty boy! I cannot believe you ate my chocolate! You march right into my tent for your punishment!"

He scurries ahead of you, eagerly pushing his way into your tent. You pause a moment to get the giggles out of your system, then set your face into a stern expression and walk inside. He's sitting on the edge of your cot, fidgeting.

"Young man, I am very disappointed in you. You knew I was saving that chocolate as a special treat for myself! What do you think I ought to do with such a bad boy?"

"I should get spanked," he whispers.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Spank me!" he says breathlessly, looking up at you.

"That seems fitting." You sit down next to him, patting your lap. "Take down your pants at once and lie down."

"Yes...yes, right away!" Josiah obeys and instantly flings himself across your legs. 

"One!" you bark, bringing your hand down hard. He squeals, and you feel his erection pressing into your thigh.

"Two!"

"Oh no, you're being so rough, too cruel, too cruel!" 

"This pains me so much, but you will never learn to be a good boy if I don't teach you proper behavior. Three! Four! Five!" Your hand comes down again and again, harder each time, and his bare buttocks burn hotly under your touch. He begins helplessly thrusting against you and grabs your pillow, biting down with a moan.

"Six! Seven! Ei---"

Your counting is halted when you feel the telltale splash of his spending against your legs. You give him one last smack for good measure, then wait a moment for him to catch his breath.

"I don't like hurting you," you croon, taking a small jar of hand cream and lovingly applying it to his bright pink cheeks. "But this was for your own good. I hope you will remember this the next time you feel like taking something that doesn't belong to you."

"I will," Josiah promises. He stands up and rearranges his clothing. "I will be a very good boy from now on." He kisses your cheek, bows at the waist, and exits the tent. You clean your thighs with a handkerchief dipped in water, and then you reach for the hand cream...only to find it missing.

You cannot believe it. That son of a bitch stole your hand cream!


	4. Albert

You are standing at the water's edge, gazing down at tiny silvery fish swimming just below the surface, when you hear footsteps behind you. You turn around and see Arthur walking up to you, and you feel a shiver go down your spine. Arthur is by far the camp member you're most intrigued by, but so far he hasn't asked you to sleep with him. When you're performing your duties with someone you don't fancy, feverish thoughts of Arthur are what help you get through it.

"Excuse me, miss, could I trouble you?"

"Of course, Mr. Morgan. How can I help you?" 

"I was wondering if you would take a ride with me. I got a favor to ask of you, but I'll explain it on the way."

"I'd be happy to accompany you," you say, and you walk with him to his beautiful black and white Arabian. Arthur saddles up, then helps you onto the horse and snaps the reins, spurring it into a gallop. Once you've passed Bill guarding the gates, Arthur slows his horse to a trot and clears his throat.

"Okay, so like I said, I got a favor to ask and of course you can say no."

"I can't imagine there's much you'd ask of me that I'd say no to," you purr flirtatiously, tightening your arms harder than necessary around his waist.

"I like to draw, but I'm not real good with drawing people, and I'd like to practice. There's a meadow near here that's real pretty, and I was wondering if...well, if you'd pose nude for me."

"I've never posed for an artist before! Are you sure I'm pretty enough?"

Arthur doesn't take the bait. "The flowers and grass are tall this time of year, and the meadow is set away from the road, so nobody will see you. Even if someone stops, we'll be able to hear them and have enough notice for me to distract them while you put your clothes back on."

"I'd be happy to pose for you," you say, trying to keep the disappointment from your voice. Then you perk up, thinking that maybe the sight of your naked body will be enough to finally inflame his passions, and you happily rest your head against his back.

* * * * *

Arthur squints against the sun. "Could you lift one leg in the air for me, please?"

"Of course," you say with a cheerfulness you don't feel. You've spent at least two hours contorting your body into every pose Arthur requests. You're beginning to get sore and you're sweating.

Arthur's pencil halts in midair. "I hear someone coming."

You frown, not having heard anything, but after a few seconds, you hear the telltale noise of a horse making its way through the tall grass. Arthur nods at you, and you quickly throw your dress back over your head. You don't think you'll have time to lace up your stays or put on your undergarments, so you shove them under the blanket.

"Keep quiet," Arthur whispers, putting his hand on his gun.

"Oh dear, this grass has grown much too wild! I won't be able to see anything until it's already run past me."

Arthur frowns and stands up. "Mr. Mason?"

"Mr. Morgan, fancy seeing you here! Such a big country and I keep running into you! And I've told you to call me Albert, please."

"And I told you to call me Arthur. What kind of wildlife you looking for today? Something I'll have to save you from?"

"Oh no, no, nothing dangerous today! Actually, nothing in particular, really...just whatever happens to cross my path. Maybe a nice fox."

Arthur laughs. "Well, I got a vixen right here."

"I, er...I beg your pardon?"

Arthur motions at you, and you stand up, brushing grass off your skirt. 

"Oh, hello there!" Albert says, looking flustered. "I'm terribly sorry, miss, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. My name is Albert Mason." He tips his hat.

"A pleasure to meet you," you say, and introduce yourself. 

"I've been practicing drawing people, so she was nice enough to come here with me and do a little modeling."

"Is that so? As you know, wildlife photography is my passion, though I sometimes do portrait photography as well."

Arthur rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Say, Albert, would you mind giving us a moment?"

"Certainly," Albert says, looking startled. "I'll just, er, go back to my horse and check the equipment."

Once Albert is out of earshot, Arthur says, "Do you know what French postcards are?"

"Of course," you say. "The place I used to work had a selection in every room to help get the guests' blood up."

"I got a proposition for you. If he's willing, would you pose for a couple shots like that for Albert and...see where it goes?" 

You're not sure how to react to this, so you wait a moment to gather your thoughts. Arthur mistakes your quiet for reluctance and continues.

"I mean, I know he's not a member of the camp so you ain't...obligated to him, but he's a friend. A little clumsy and accident prone, but a good feller who won't do you no harm, and I think the company of a beautiful woman would do him some good. You can count this as my go if you want."

You dig your fingernails into your palms to keep from squealing. Arthur called you beautiful!

"I'd be happy to help, Arthur, and it certainly won't count as your 'go'. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Well, you might not want to say that, 'cause I got some bad friends, but Albert ain't one of them." Arthur turns around and calls, "Albert! Can you come back here?"

Albert makes his way through the grass, carrying his camera equipment. "Is everything all right?"

"I got a favor for you, Albert."

"Gladly, Arthur! You've saved my life a few times now, so I can't imagine there's anything I'd refuse you."

"Do you know what French postcards are?"

Albert blushes and scratches the back of his neck self-consciously. "I, er...should we be discussing _cartes francaises_ in front of a lady?"

You take over. "Mr. Mason, if I may speak plainly...I have posed for such photographs before."

Albert turns even redder. "Oh my!"

"As the lady said, she's no stranger to it, and I was hoping you could maybe take a couple of pictures in that fashion."

"I understand perfectly!" Albert cries, starting to set up his camera. "I'll get you some wonderful shots. Nights must get terribly lonely at that camp, I imagine."

You bite your lip to keep from laughing at Arthur's expression.

"Uh, anyway...I got to ride into town for supplies, so I'll be back in an hour or so." Arthur gets on his horse and smiles at you. "Make it nice." You both watch him ride away, and then you turn to Albert, who is staring at the ground. You put your hand on his shoulder, and he startles. 

"Well, Mr. Mason...shall we begin?"

"Yes, yes...right away! Please disrobe," Albert says, turning his back.

You laugh. "Mr. Mason! You will be seeing all of me shortly; there's no reason for modesty now."

"Of course, silly me!" He turns back around and smiles at you. "And please call me Albert."

You pull your dress over your head and stand before him completely nude.

"Oh! Oh, er...no undergarments then...I...uh...well...hmmm. Uh, well, this is new to me, and you said you've done this before, so I will leave it to you to choose what you think will look best." 

You kneel on the ground and cup your breasts in your hands. "How's this?"

"Uh...quite lovely, very nice." Albert shifts uncomfortably, and you notice the front of his trousers bulging. He takes a couple of pictures, and then you stand up, put your hands on your hips, and look over your shoulder.

"Perhaps a photo of my derriere, Albert?"

He takes a few more pictures, and then you sit back down, take your ankles in your hands, and spread your legs wide open.

"And now my delta of Venus?"

Albert moans and staggers forward, knocking the camera off the tripod. 

"Oh no, oh no!" he cries, quickly picking it up and turning it over in his hands. 

"Is it all right?"

"Yes, yes, it seems to be in order," he says, putting it back. "But I fear I am...not."

"Whatever do you mean, Albert?"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I am finding it quite hard to, shall we say, remain objective. It is difficult to take photos while my hands are trembling so, and I fear the results will not be as flattering to your likeness as you deserve. Perhaps we should call it a day and maybe just sit and chat until Arthur returns? I have packed a lunch we can share. The portions are a bit small, as I wasn't expecting to run into anyone, but I'm happy to share what I have with you."

"That sounds lovely," you say. "But do you mind if I keep my clothes off? I'm a bit warm."

Albert coughs. "However you are most comfortable."

You pat the blanket next to you, and he sits as far away from you as he can on it. He removes a sandwich from his satchel and hands you half.

"Well, this is highly irregular!" Albert laughs. "Have you ever seen a painting called _Le Dejeuner sur L'Herbe_ , by Edouard Manet?"

"I have not."

"It is a painting of a nude woman sitting on the grass with two clothed men. The title means 'luncheon in the grass'. It is quite possibly one of the greatest works of art ever created. Very scandalous, of course, owing to the subject matter, but a stunning work. I feel like I'm in the painting, only it is just the two of us and you are..."

You pause mid-bite. "I am what?"

Albert turns redder than you have ever seen another human being. "You are...much more beautiful."

You put the rest of your sandwich down and place your hands on his legs. "Albert...would you like to be with me?"

Albert gasps. "But...you...I...I couldn't do that to Arthur!"

"Oh, no, Albert, you are mistaken," you say, thinking to yourself what a shame that is. "I am merely an...employee at his camp. Arthur and I are not together."

Albert runs his hand over his beard. "I would very much like that, but...I don't know what to do." He hastily adds, "I mean, I know what to do, I just...well, I never have."

"You're...a virgin?"

He nods miserably. "I have courted women before, but it never worked out, and I didn't want to go to a brothel because I wanted it to be special. I know that makes me sound like a starry-eyed fool."

You smile. "No, Albert, it makes you sound like a romantic. And if you would like to be with me today, I will make it as special as I can."

"Yes please," he breathes, and you lean forward and kiss him. He makes a strangled little cry, and you run your hands down his back in an attempt to calm him.

"Explore my body at your leisure," you say, and he pulls away and begins excitedly pawing at your breasts.

"Easy now," you murmur. "Gentler, please."

"I'm terribly sorry!"

"It is not an apologizing offense. Just go a little slower...take your time."

Albert eases up, gently caressing your breasts and sliding his thumbs over your nipples. He glances at you, and at your nod, he leans forward and takes one into his mouth. You moan and arch your back. After a moment, he releases you and says, "I wouldn't want the other to get jealous!" and bends his head again.

You take his hand and put it between your legs. "This is my sex," you whisper into his ear. "Do you feel how wet it is? That's because you're making me feel so good, and my body is preparing itself for you."

"I...my god!"

You reach down and unfasten his trousers, releasing his cock and sliding your hand down its length. "I want this inside of me." 

"Ohhhh..."

You lie down and spread your legs. "Come inside of me, Albert." 

Albert settles his weight on you and says, "I...please...help."

"Of course," you say, reaching down and guiding him inside of you. He cries out, and you cross your legs around his back.

"How does that feel?"

"As though I could die this very minute and be satisfied."

"Please don't die yet! It gets even better. Start moving inside of me," you say, placing your hands on his hips and pulling him further inside. After a few seconds, he adjusts to the feeling and begins furiously pumping away.

"I am...I cannot...oh!" he cries. You feel him coming inside of you, and he slumps forward, panting. You pat his back and give him a moment to collect himself.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Albert frets. "It seemed...awfully fast."

You laugh. "Well, it does vary from gentleman to gentleman, but usually the first time is so exciting that it doesn't last very long."

"I can say with certainty that it was the happiest few seconds of my life. Thank you for that; I am sincerely grateful for your...hospitality."

You kiss him and readjust his hat. "I have no doubt that you'll make a lucky woman very happy someday."

Albert takes your hand and kisses the back of it. "If I can make her as happy as you've made me today, it shall be my privilege."


	5. Sadie

You're standing by the horses, stroking the nose of one of them affectionately, when Sadie walks up to you.

"Damn, I can't believe Hera is letting you pet her! She's usually real mean and doesn't take to nobody but me, and sometimes not even me."

"Oh!" you say, quickly withdrawing your hand as though you've been burned.

Sadie laughs. "Don't let me scare you off! If she ain't bit you yet, I doubt she'll do it now." She gives the horse a gentle slap on the rump and says, "Hey, if you got some time, would you ride with me into town?"

"Of course, Mrs. Adler." You're not sure what Sadie wants you along for, but Bill has been making eyes at you all day, and you really don't want to lay with him if you can help it. He's not someone whose affections you constantly rebuff, like Micah, but he's rougher than you like, and he doesn't smell very good either.

"Goddammit, girl, just call me Sadie already." She mounts her horse and helps you up behind her, and you ride out of camp.

"I usually like riding faster than this, but I don't want to have to yell," she says. "Can I ask you something about...what you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you're a whore...wait, sorry, does that word bother you?"

"I've been called worse, and it's what I am, so no."

"I don't mean no harm by it. I don't got a problem with what you do. It's your body to do with what you want, and to be honest, you're doing me a favor because the menfolk know they got a sure thing with you and they leave me alone." 

You laugh. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Can I get personal?"

"Sure."

"Have any of them...done something you didn't want?"

"I...no, not really. There have been a few things I didn't particularly feel like doing, but not so much that I wasn't willing to, and there are some men I'm less happy to see show up at my tent than others, but nobody has ever forced me."

"That's good. Promise me that if anyone ever tries, you let me know and I'll cut their fucking balls off. I don't even care if I get kicked out of camp for it, 'cause I think I'm finally strong enough to stand on my own now if I have to. I ain't letting that happen to another woman if ever I can help it, and I'm pretty sure I ain't alone in that. I bet Arthur would hold the bastard down while I did the cutting."

"Thank you, Sadie. That...it means a lot to me."

She nods, and you ride along in silence for a few moments.

"I, uh...I got something else to ask."

"Yes?"

"When you worked in the saloon, did you ever sleep with a woman?"

You weren't sure what you expected Sadie to ask, but it wasn't that. "Yes, I did. Some of the guests found that particularly exciting, so they would pay for two women and we would put on a show for them. It was more acting than anything else, really, but occasionally a woman would come into the saloon looking for company, and there were a few of us who were willing to accommodate her."

"And you were one of them?"

"Well, yes. It was a pleasant change of pace from the usual, and I enjoy being with women every now and then."

"Would you be willing to be with me?"

You're startled. "You...are of that inclination?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. You know I was married, right? Well, I loved...LOVE...my Jake more than anything in the world. I don't know if I'll ever want to be with another man again, at least not for anything more than a tumble now and then, but it's been a long time since I felt another person's touch and I been feeling that lack lately. The only man in camp I'd even consider doesn't seem to be interested in me, or anyone for that matter."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I know who you mean."

"Has he been to you?"

"Pearson? Yes, a few times."

Sadie is quiet for a moment, then erupts into gales of laughter. "PEARSON! My god, you had me going for a minute! You've had to sleep with PEARSON?"

"Oh, he's not so bad!" you say. "He's awfully grateful afterwards."

"Yeah, I bet."

"At any rate, I'm assuming you meant Arthur, but no, he has never been to me, or John for that matter. Oh, or Reverend Swanson. And I won't sleep with Micah because he's always so rude and I have a bad feeling about him. I don't think he would be kind."

"You're probably right. Shame about Arthur, since he's so damn good looking, but can't say as I'm surprised. That man seems like he was born to be lonely." She sighs, then says, "Anyway, I got off the subject and we're almost in town. Would you be willing to get a room with me, see what happens? No hard feelings if I ain't your type."

You smile. "Oh, you're my type alright."

* * * * *

You sit on the edge of the small hotel bed, and Sadie stands before you, looking unsure of herself for the first time since you've met. "I only got the barest idea of how any of this works, so I think you're gonna have to drive this train. Oh, wait!" She rummages in her satchel and pulls out a dildo carved out of jade. "Goddamn Sean robbed a fence's shop and gave this to me, saying he thought I might want some company. I damn near broke his jaw with this fucking thing."

"That bruise was from you?"

"Damn straight it was! I usually like that son of a bitch, but I don't need him imagining me in that kind of situation. You, on the other hand...I think that's just fine."

You stand up and slowly untie her bandana, letting it drop to the floor. "Is it, now?" you murmur into her ear. She swallows audibly and touches the small of your back.

"I don't scare easy, but I gotta admit you're making me nervous."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't know what to expect. What if I don't like it?"

"Then we stop and we return to camp with no hard feelings."

"What if I like it too much?"

You slide your hand inside her blouse. "Then this is only the first time of many."

"Fuck," Sadie whispers as you unbutton her blouse and fling it to the side. You take both of her breasts in your hands and pinch the nipples until they harden. 

"Are you wet for me?" you whisper, finding the pulse beating in her throat and pressing your lips to it.

"You know I am, goddamn you, and wetter by the second."

You push your hand down the front of her pants, sliding two fingers between her legs and rubbing her clit. "Get these clothes off, Sadie Adler, so I can fuck you properly."

She complies as you hastily do the same, and then you gently push her down on the bed, spread her legs, and bend your mouth to her. Sadie moans and fists her hand through your hair as you slide your tongue down the seam of her, moving back up to tease her clit. 

"Please," she gasps, "use that damn thing in me." 

Not wanting to stop your ministrations, you fumble around until she finally presses it into your hand, and you spread her lips wide and slide it inside.

"Fuck!" she cries as you time the thrusts to the motions of your tongue. "Yes, god, please, just like that, I'm going to come, yes, I'm coming!" And she does, clamping her thighs around your head, and you keep licking and thrusting as she convulses beneath you, and you do not stop until, overly sensitive, she flinches away. You put the dildo on the night table and curl up next to her. She does not open her eyes, but she gently places her hand on your stomach, and you lie there like that for a very long time.

Finally Sadie speaks up. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't expect anything in return."

"It ain't about what you expect, it's about what you want. I ain't selfish."

"It will sound foolish, but...could you just...hold me? None of them ever hold me."

"Ain't foolish at all," Sadie says, and she enfolds you in her arms. You play with the end of her braid, and she kisses the top of your head. "We all got to be held once in a while."


	6. John

You're sitting on a log by the fire warming your hands when John stalks up to you.

"Need you to come to the forest with me," he rasps without preamble. A little nervous, as John has never requested time with you before, you stand up, dust off the back of your skirt, and follow him into the trees. You walk quietly behind him until the sounds from camp are no longer audible, and then he turns around to face you. 

"Can you hold the lantern for a moment?" he asks, and you take it from him. He lights a cigarette and smokes it quickly while pacing back and forth, and then he crushes it beneath his heel and takes the lantern from you, putting it down on the ground.

"Gonna be honest with you, miss, I'm real frustrated."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's got you that way?"

"Just...camp stuff, and just generally being pent up. Been a long time since I felt anything but my own hand, and that's getting real old."

"Well, I doubt I can help you with the first part, but I can certainly help with the second. How would you have me?"

John squints at you. "Are you...do you mind rough?"

"I, uh...well, it depends on what you mean by 'rough'."

"I ain't gonna hurt you, but I want to take you from behind and I ain't in the mood to be gentle."

You step forward and run your hand over the scars on his face. He flinches away at first, but then leans into your touch like a cat. 

"I don't mind rough every now and then," you whisper into his ear, palming his crotch. "I'll tell you if it's too much, so start fucking me already, John Marston." 

"Jesus," he groans, fumbling at his trousers. "I don't want to spend in my pants like a teenage boy, so get up against that tree."

You step out of your knickers and hike your skirt above your waist, and then brace yourself against a tree. You're already wet at the thought of him inside of you, but you hear him spitting into his palm, and then with one sharp thrust, he's buried inside of you.

"Fuck," he grates out between gritted teeth. "So tight!" You close your eyes, enjoying the sensation of being filled with his cock, and then they fly open again when John brings his hand down hard on your ass.

"You like that?" John whispers in your ear. "You like me spanking your ass like a bad girl?"

"Yes, I'm a bad girl, punish my ass, punish my cunt, fuck me!"

He brings his hand down again and again, stinging your cheeks, and you start rubbing your clit. John grabs your wrist and pulls it away, and you whimper in protest.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," he hisses, holding your arm behind your back and giving your ass another slap. He twines his hand through your hair and gives it a sharp tug. "You just concentrate on me fucking you."

"Yes, John."

"You like me fucking you?"

"YES, John! God, yes!"

He fucks as feral as the wolves that savaged him. You squeeze your legs together, squirming, desperate for release, and he senses your frustration and reaches between your legs, strumming your clit. You cry out, feeling the familiar warmth in your belly, and then you are contracting around him as he thrusts one last time and fills you with his seed. He pulls out and you lean your forehead against the tree, panting and trying to regain your composure. Behind you, you hear John tucking himself back into his pants and uncapping a bottle, from which he takes a deep drink.

"Whiskey?" he asks, and you turn around. You reach for the bottle, but he shakes his head and takes another sip, and then he kisses you, letting the whiskey flow from his mouth into yours. You swallow, and he keeps kissing you even as he slides his hand back down and slips two fingers into your cunt. He brings them back up to your lips, and you take them into your mouth, staring him in the eyes as you suck your intermingled juices from his fingers.

"My god, woman, you're something else," he whispers, something like awe in his voice.

"I am aware," you say with a smile, licking your lips.


	7. Arthur, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussion of past domestic abuse/sexual assault (committed by an OC, not one of the established characters in the game).

You're sitting on a rock, watching the water lap against the shore, when Arthur walks up to you. "Went into town for supplies and there were a couple of letters waiting for you," he says, handing over two envelopes and walking off to another rock, where he sits down and begins writing in his journal. You frown, wondering who they could possibly be from, and open the first.

_My dear lady,_

_I hope this missive finds you well. I am to return home next month and wanted to send this before I do. I wanted to thank you again for our lovely afternoon in the meadow. The photographs I took came out beautifully, but all credit must go to you, my muse. I was going to enclose one with this letter, but I find myself too selfish to do so as I gaze upon them often during lonely moments. I do hope you will excuse my boldness, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't take a chance and ask if perhaps we could get together again before I leave? I hasten to add that I don't expect, shall we say, a repeat performance (though if you were willing, I would hardly protest!) but I would love to spend an evening with you and enjoy dinner, dancing, perhaps the theater? Whatever would bring that smile to your face again would be my honor to provide. If this sounds amenable to you as well, please send word to the above address, and regardless of your answer, trust that I remain your devoted friend,_

_Albert Mason_

_P.S. Please give my regards to Mr. Morgan!_

You smile and fold up the letter, sliding it back into the envelope. You quite enjoyed your brief time with Albert, and an evening with him sounds lovely. You'll write him a reply later.

"Mr. Mason says hello."

"He need saving?"

"Not at the moment, no."

Arthur chuckles. "First time for everything, I reckon." He stands up and stretches his arms over his head, and his shirt comes untucked, revealing a sliver of belly dusted with fine hairs. Arthur catches you looking, and blushing, you turn your eyes away and open the next letter.

_FOUND YOU, WHORE. YOU'RE FINISHED._

The blood drains from your face, and you gasp, dropping the letter.

Arthur strides over to you. "What's wrong?" he demands. You gesture at the letter, and he picks it up and quickly scans it. "What the hell is this?"

"It's...from my husband."

"Husband?"

"It's a long story, and not a happy one."

"I got time," Arthur says, motioning at you to move over. You do, and he sits down next to you.

"My family was always very poor. One day, I was in town shopping, and a man saw me and took a shine to me. He asked around, got my name, and came calling to the house. He won over my father with sweet words, promising I'd live in the lap of luxury, and offering a handsome sum as a dowry. I didn't want to get married for any reason but love, but my father insisted. I know it sounds terrible of him, but I have a younger sister who is quite sickly, and often we had to go without food for two or three days to pay for her medicine. My father thought he was doing what was best for all of us."

Arthur waits patiently for you to continue. You don't want to look at him while you tell him the rest, so you close your eyes. 

"Abraham...my husband...and I were married only weeks after we met. At first, it wasn't so bad; even though I didn't love him, he was kind enough, and true to his word, he did keep me in the lap of luxury. After so long scraping for just the barest of necessities, I got used to having servants and pretty dresses and shining jewels rather quickly, and Abraham made sure my family was taken care of. But Abraham made some bad business decisions that cost him a lot of money, and he started drinking heavily. When he did, he would hit me for anything I did wrong, real or imagined. And he was brutal when we lay together, and if I told him I didn't want to, he would...insist."

You hear a crumpling noise, and open your eyes slightly to see that Arthur has balled the letter up in his fist.

"I cannot tell you how fervently I prayed that I would not bear his child. I alternated between praising God when my womanly courses arrived each month, and cursing His name again when Abraham would resume his cruelties. One night, I was talking in my sleep and I said the name 'Jonah'. He broke my arm for it, thinking I was saying my lover's name in my sleep." You laugh, but there is no humor in it. "I was dreaming about my childhood horse."

"I couldn't take it anymore. The next night, I poured a sleeping tonic into his bottle of whiskey. When he was out cold, I took a pillowcase and filled it with jewelry and silverware. I rode one of his Arabian stallions to my family's home and woke up my father. He saw the bruises on my face and arms and grabbed his shotgun. He wanted to kill Abraham, and I had half a mind to let him, but I told him that if he went to jail, my mother and siblings would never make it on their own. I gave him the pillowcase and told him that if they sold the jewelry and Abraham's horse, they could make a very comfortable new life for themselves, but they had to leave immediately. He kissed me and begged my forgiveness, which I granted him, and then I fled. I wanted to say goodbye to everyone, but I dared not stay a moment longer. I considered leaving with my family, but I figured if Abraham ever tracked them down, he might spare them if he saw they were not harboring me. I eventually made my way to a town about 80 miles away, but the only work I could find was as a prostitute in a run-down saloon. I didn't want to do that, but I was exhausted and hungry and I figured it couldn't be worse than the life I'd left. Most of the people who visited me were fine, but there were a few who were almost as bad as Abraham. Dutch came in a couple of times, just to drink, and he looked so different from our usual clientele that I asked the bartender about him. He told me that Dutch was the leader of the van der Linde gang, feared across the country, and I got an idea. The next time Dutch came in, I went up to him and told him I wanted to be the exclusive...property of his gang in exchange for protection. I figured if Abraham found me and was stupid enough to come around, Dutch or one of the others would make very short work of him."

"Looks like he weren't stupid or brave enough to come here himself, not that I'm surprised. Only a real coward would hurt a lady like that." 

"I'm so sorry to have brought this trouble to your door," you say. 

Arthur frowns. "You got no reason to apologize for something that bastard done to you."

"I'll talk to Dutch."

"No reason to involve Dutch or anyone else. I can handle this myself."

"Will we have to move camp again?"

"No, I'll make sure of it. Do you reckon that sorry sack of shit is still living in the same house?"

"I'm almost certain. Even though his fortunes were fading when I left him, he would never sell the house. It was his family's estate, and they'd never let it change hands."

Arthur rips a page out of his journal and hands it and a pencil to you. "Here's what we're gonna do. First, you're gonna write him a letter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, some plot found its way into my porno! This section ends abruptly, but I promise there will be more Arthur-centric chapters.


	8. Arthur, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: threats of domestic violence/sexual assault by an OC.

Arthur hitches his horse and helps you down. He gives the horse hay and a friendly pat on the nose, then turns to you.

"Okay, you remember what to do?"

"I do," you say. "But...I'm really scared."

"You got nothing to be afraid of. I'm gonna be right next door, and he ain't gonna get a chance to hurt you. Just follow the plan like we talked about, and by the time this is all over, you'll never have to worry about him again."

You nod, and taking a shaky breath, you walk through the saloon doors and up to the bartender.

"Afternoon, miss. What can I do you for?"

"I would like a glass of water and two adjoining rooms for the night, please."

The bartender fills a glass and hands it to you, then rummages under the counter and produces two keys. "When you get upstairs, just turn to the right and these rooms'll be the last ones at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you, sir." When you hear footsteps coming up behind you, you turn around and bump into Arthur, dropping the keys on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy!" you say, putting your hand to your chest.

"Fault's all mine, miss," Arthur says, bending down and picking up the keys. He stands up and presses one into your hand, quickly sliding the other into his pocket.

"Thank you, sir."

"Miss." Arthur tips his hat and turns to the bartender and orders a glass of whiskey, and you head to the corner. When another customer arrives and demands the bartender's attention, Arthur slips away upstairs. You take a newspaper from an adjoining table and begin reading it.

"Well, there she is," a familiar voice drawls, and you force yourself to look up and meet Abraham's eyes. "My beautiful wife."

"A-Abraham," you say. "I...it's good to see you."

"Is it, now? That's funny. I wouldn't think you'd be happy to see the man you robbed blind and cuckolded across three counties. I tried finding you, you know, but when I went to your family's house, it was empty. Looks like they left in an awful hurry...and without their precious daughter. Guess I can't blame them for leaving you behind...I can't imagine they're proud to have a thieving whore for a daughter. At least they have another one who might grow up to be a proper woman...or is the poor girl dead by now?"

Fighting the urge to slap him, you dig your fingernails into your palms so hard they almost draw blood. "I don't know where my family went," you say truthfully. "It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is making things right by you, so we can both get a fresh start and you can find a woman who will be a good wife to you, and bear your children, and love you the way you deserve."

"You've got that right, at the very least." Abraham caresses the side of your face, and you force yourself not to flinch away. "You remember my terms?"

"I...I do."

"Very good. Let's head upstairs, then."

Wordlessly, you hand him the key, and you follow him upstairs. He unlocks the door and casts a disdainful eye around the room.

"Look at how far you've fallen, my dear. From our beautiful home to this? Well, at least this room has a bathtub and a bed. I imagine those must be quite luxurious after spreading your legs on the ground, rutting with every filthy member of that awful gang." Abraham's eyes flash in a way that is all too familiar to you, and you feel the pit of your stomach turn to water. "You fucking bitch. You disrespected me, and you disrespected our marital vows. I ought to break every bone in your body."

"Please, Abraham, can we just...I just want to..."

"I don't much care what you want anymore. Here's what we're going to do. You're still a beautiful woman, but I don't want to fuck you properly...God only knows what diseases you've picked up since I last saw you. So what you're going to do is bring me off with your mouth for old times' sake, and then you're going to give me the jewelry like you said you would, and then I'll sign these divorce papers and it will be over."

"Yes...thank you, Abraham, you're being much kinder than I deserve."

Abraham settles down on the bed and begins unbuttoning his trousers. "You've got that right. You're lucky I'm a good Christian. A lesser man would have had you strung up."

You say very loudly, "It's time!"

"Time for---what the hell?" Abraham shouts as the door opens and Arthur walks in.

"Afternoon, friend. Do us all a favor and put your pecker away."

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I am having a private moment with my wife and I'll thank you to---"

"I'll thank YOU to put your pecker away, like I asked you." You have never heard Arthur's voice like this, and you shiver, for it is the first time you've truly realized just how dangerous he is.

Abraham quickly fumbles himself back into his trousers. "What do you want? Are you here with...oh, I get it now," he sneers. "You're one of those gang members, here to claim your property and rob me, no doubt. You're welcome to this whore, but I'll not have you---"

There is a blur of motion, and Arthur has the point of his knife under Abraham's chin. "Call her a whore again and see where that gets you." Abraham lets out a squeal, and Arthur digs the knife in just enough to bring up a bead of blood. "You gonna shut up and listen?"

"Y-yes."

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna sign those divorce papers, and you're gonna leave this fine lady alone. You ain't ever gonna look for her again. You ain't gonna look for her family. You ain't gonna look for my gang. If you happen to see her in town, you're gonna turn around and walk the other way. If you ever touch her again...hell, if you ever even TALK to her again, I will find you, and I will feed you screamin' to some pigs I know in Valentine. Then I'm gonna have them served up to me with my morning eggs, and when I shit you out the next day, I'll have more respect for you than I do right now. Understood?"

Abraham swallows, his eyes wild, and Arthur laughs.

"You got permission to speak."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will sign the papers and I will never speak to or touch her again."

Arthur removes the knife. "Where are they?"

"In...in my pocket."

"Take 'em out, but slowly. Don't try anything funny or it'll be the last thing you do in your miserable goddamn life. I guarantee I'm faster than you."

Abraham hands over the papers, and Arthur hands them to you. "Give those a good read, make sure he ain't playing any tricks."

You read them carefully. "No, it all seems in order."

Arthur produces a pen. You sign your name, and then you give the papers to Abraham, who adds his name above yours in a shaky scrawl. Arthur folds the papers up and puts them away.

"Those need to be notarized," Abraham says.

"We'll take care of it," Arthur says, patting his satchel. "I don't trust you to get it done in a...timely manner." 

"Can I go?"

Arthur looks at you. "Which arm was it?"

"My...my left."

Arthur grabs Abraham's left arm and twists it. You gasp at the loud crack that fills the room, and Abraham's screams are instantly muffled by Arthur's hand.

"Shut the hell up. After what you done to her, you're lucky to be leaving here with your life, which reminds me. If you send the law or anyone else after me, her, or my gang, you'll have a date with them pigs I mentioned."

"But---" Abraham splutters. "But with all the unlawful things you do, how would you even know it was ME who sent them?"

"I'm just gonna assume it was you," Arthur says, "so get the hell out of here and hope that don't happen."

Abraham stands up and looks at you, clutching his injured arm. "For what it's worth, I'm...I am sorry."

"It's worth nothing. You're only sorry because you got hurt," you say, and then you turn to Arthur. "Can I add something to the terms?"

"Sure."

"If I ever hear that he's treating another woman like he treated me..."

Arthur nods. "You heard the lady. Now get out." Abraham scurries out the door, slamming it behind him. You wait until the sound of him running down the stairs fades away, and then you take a deep breath and fall into a chair. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's over," you whisper. 

Arthur sits down on the bed. "Well, let's hope he keeps his end of the bargain, but I think he will. Man's a coward and a brute, but he ain't no fool."

"I cannot even begin to thank you enough."

"Weren't nothing. I owed you anyway."

You frown. "You owed me for what?"

"For..." Arthur's eyes cloud over, and he shakes his head as though to dislodge a thought. "For..."

"Arthur?"

You watch in horror as Arthur slumps over onto the bed.

"ARTHUR!"


	9. Arthur, part 3

"Hnnnnngh..."

The noise startles you awake, and you spring from your post by the fireplace and go to the bed. Arthur sits up slowly, shaking his head.

"What...what the hell happened?"

"After Abraham left, you passed out. I ran and got a doctor to come here. He couldn't do a full exam while you were out, but he said you had a slight fever and were underweight and dehydrated. He asked how long you'd been awake before you fainted, and I said I didn't know, so he told me it might be exhaustion and to let you wake up naturally. I'm supposed to get him again if you don't feel any better. How are you feeling?"

"A little sleep drunk and thirsty, but not too bad. Don't feel feverish anymore. How long I been out?"

You glance at the clock on the bedside table. "Almost sixteen hours."

"Sixteen hours! The horse'll be starving!" He throws the blankets off and starts to stand up, but you firmly press a hand to his chest. You know you couldn't possibly stop him if he were truly of a mind to get up, but you're hoping you can delay him long enough to listen to you.

"The horse is fine. Once the doctor assured me you were in no danger, I took her to the stable. I also bought a few things at the general store and paid for two more nights. I...well, I didn't have enough money for all of this, so I had to take some from your satchel. But I'm keeping track, and I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Arthur looks amused. "Don't worry about it."

"Here," you say, handing him a packet of crackers and a glass of water. "Not much of a meal, but you should take it slowly at first to make sure it doesn't come back up. I'll get you some proper food from downstairs when you're up to it. Oh, and I wasn't sure how to notify the gang that we'd be gone for a while. I didn't want to send a fellow to camp lest they literally shoot the messenger, so I left a letter for Sadie at the station. We'll probably be back before anyone picks up the mail again, but I figured I should play it safe."

"You thought of everything. Thank you."

Arthur's hair is sticking up in tufts, and you have to suppress a squeal at the delightful sight. "My pleasure. But honestly, Arthur, you can't take care of others if you don't take care of yourself first! You've got the rest of today and all of tomorrow to relax and let me look after you, so please take full advantage of it."

"Yes ma'am," he says, his mouth twitching with a barely suppressed smile.

"You were sweating quite a bit when your fever broke. Do you feel up to a bath?"

"I might could use one." He stands and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Feeling a bit foolish, considering your profession, you turn around to give him some privacy. Once you hear the water sloshing in the tub, you turn around again.

"I bought this at the store," you say, handing him a bar of lavender-scented soap. He nods in thanks, and briskly begins lathering up. You swallow hard, watching the bubbles sliding down his muscular arms and chest, and feel yourself growing wet.

You affect a saucy voice. "Deluxe bath, sir?"

"Is it gonna cost me fifty cents?"

"For you, I'll do it for free!"

"Then sure."

You kneel behind him and soap up his back and his broad shoulders, taking your time, pressing your thumbs into his neck to work out the stress there. You wash his hair, lightly scratching his scalp with your nails, and he lets out a moan that makes a pulse start up between your legs. You try to sneak a peek at his manhood, but to your disappointment, the water is too cloudy to see anything. You ladle clean water over his head, and then you impulsively kiss his temple. "All finished."

"That felt wonderful, thank you."

You hand him a towel and turn around again, busying yourself by pouring him another glass of water. When you hear his belt buckle snapping in place, you turn around again and give him the water.

"Arthur, can I ask you something?"

He sits down on the bed, and you tentatively sit down next to him. "Sure."

"Before you passed out, you said you owed me. Why?"

He sighs and turns the glass around in his hands. "Couple reasons. First off, I feel like I talked you into being with my friend Albert."

You're startled. "What? No...Arthur, you gave me a choice in the matter, and I chose to be with him. I never felt like you would be angry with me if I said no. He was a lovely man, and I was attracted to him, and we had a wonderful time together. In fact, he wants to take me out for a night on the town, and I'm inclined to say yes. You've nothing to feel bad about on that front."

"Well, that's good."

"What was the other reason?"

Arthur's hands tighten around the glass so hard his knuckles whiten, and fearing he might break it, you gently take it from him. "That first night you came to us...the way Dutch paraded you around like he was marking his territory...I couldn't watch what he done to you. Dutch is like a father to me, and a better father than my own ever was, but I coulda killed him right then. He had no right to make you do that in front of everyone. I should have stopped it."

You put your hand on his leg. "Do you really think you could have?"

Arthur looks at you, and his blue eyes are so filled with pain that it takes your breath away. "No...but I should have tried."

"I will admit it wasn't how I wanted to be...introduced to everyone, but I still had the choice."

"Did you really, though?" His eyes search yours. "When he woulda sent you back to that saloon?"

"Arthur, please," you say, voice thickened by the tears that threaten to spill over. "I don't know how to answer that. All I can say is that anything for which you think you need my forgiveness, you have it a thousand times over."

"I don't deserve nobody's forgiveness."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?"

He barks out a hard, humorless laugh. "You really gotta ask? Because I rob people. I kill people. Anything good that comes into my life, I stamp it out before I can infect it with my...darkness."

"Yes, you rob people, and sometimes you kill them, but only when you need to! Your DARKNESS? This coming from a man who draws so beautifully, and loves nature. This coming from the man who rescued Sadie Adler, and killed a rapist, and broke the hand of a man beating his horse, and saved Albert from all manner of beasts. You saved me, Arthur." Now the tears are flowing freely, and you shake his shoulders. "Goddamn it, Arthur, you saved ME. If you don't believe you are a good man at heart, there's nothing I can do to change your mind, but you will not change mine."

Arthur falls back against the bed and puts his arm over his eyes. "I just wish..."

"What?"

He moves his arm and looks at you. "I just wish I could see myself the way you do."

You grab his shirt and pull him back up. "Then let me try to show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging this detour into Plotsville! Next stop: Sex Town USA.


	10. Arthur, part 4

Arthur's lips taste exactly like you expected: like tobacco and whiskey and the faintest hint of mint.

When he finally pulls away from you, you whimper in protest, and he runs a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry...before things go much further, I need to make a little trip down the hall. I know it ain't romantic, but..."

"No, I understand," you say. "I'll be here when you get back." He smiles and rises from the bed, taking a moment to readjust himself, and he walks out the door. You go to the mirror and quickly fix your hair. Your cheeks are flushed, and your lips are plump from kissing; you're usually not much given to vanity, but you think you have never looked more beautiful.

In the mirror, you watch the door open, and Arthur comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you. "Miss me?"

"Always," you breathe. 

"Listen, I know you been...hurt, so promise you'll tell me if I start to do something you don't like, and I'll stop."

"Likewise."

Arthur's fingers tiptoe down your spine, sending you into a full-body shudder that almost has your knees buckling. He deftly unties your skirt, and when it falls to the floor, you step out of it and kick it to the side. Then he reaches around and unbuttons your blouse, cupping your breasts in his hands. He kisses your shoulder and looks up, meeting your eyes in the mirror. He hooks his thumbs under the elastic of your knickers and pulls them slowly up the middle of your cleft, the cloth pressing tightly against your clit. You let out a low moan.

"I'm sorry, should I stop? I better stop."

"Don't you dare..."

"I want to see you touch yourself," he whispers. "Get in that chair."

Reluctantly, you disentangle yourself from his grip, step out of your underwear, and sit in the chair. He leans against the wall and watches as you trace your fingers over yourself.

"That's right, open that flower for me. My god, what a beautiful sight."

Arthur pushes away from the wall and kneels between your legs. He puts his hands over yours and gently moves them to the arms of the chair, and then he twists a damp curl around his finger. "Look at how wet you are. Is this all for me?"

"You know it is."

He pushes two fingers inside of you, and finding no resistance, adds a third. Your eyes close and your head falls back against the chair as he slides them in and out slowly at first, then speeding up. You are about to beg him to touch your clit when you feel the unmistakable sensation of his tongue against you. Your eyes fly open again; this is not something you wish to experience in the dark.

"Oh my god," you pant, overcome by the sight of his face between your legs. His blue eyes, sparkling with amusement, meet yours, and then he bends his head to the task again. Your hands thread through his hair, and you desperately pump your hips forward. He takes your tender bud between his lips, sucking on it gently, then releasing it and lavishing it with his tongue. You try to stave off your orgasm for as long as you can, but Arthur is far too good at what he is doing, and you cry out as you feel the warmth unspooling in your belly. Your core clenches around his fingers, and when the spasms stop, he gently withdraws them and licks them clean as delicately as a cat.

"I don't...you were...that was..."

"You're welcome," Arthur says, laughing. 

"Give me a moment to recover and I'll do whatever you want."

Arthur stands up and moves to the bed. "You don't need to do nothing for me," he says, taking a hearty swig of whiskey.

"But I want to."

He sets the bottle back down and arches an eyebrow. "Well, if you really want to, I sure wouldn't mind. I gotta admit, that was more tiring than I was expecting. I guess I'm not all the way better just yet, so I'm thinking I want to be a bit lazy for now. Would you do the same for me?"

You laugh, uncurl yourself from the chair, and sit down next to him on the bed. "I would love to," you say honestly. "Get those clothes off, please. I'm feeling a bit strange being the only naked person in this room."

Arthur undresses as quickly as he can, and finally you get your first good look at him naked: his broad chest, lightly furred with hair; his legs, muscular from years of riding horses and hard work; his beautiful thick cock, straining upwards.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit rough and ugly, and..."

"I'll not have you disrespecting yourself in such a way," you say sternly. "Besides, I'm seeing nothing ugly here. I'm getting wet all over again just looking at you." You bend your head to his nipple, taking it in your mouth as he gasps sharply. You pull away and tease the wet flesh with your finger, then do the same to the other.

"I'm fixing to spend all over my belly at this rate."

"Don't you dare....not before I've had my fill of you." You position yourself between his legs, grasp his cock at the base, and take it to the root. 

"Jesus," Arthur gasps as you follow your mouth with your hand, sucking in your cheeks, looking up at him. He puts his hand on the back of your head, tentatively at first, but when you give a slight nod, he winds your hair around his hand and guides you up and down, taking care to pull back when he's about to go too deep.

"So beautiful," he whispers. "You look so beautiful with those pretty lips wrapped around my cock. You're so good at this, I don't think I can last much longer, if you want to stop---" You shake your head, and he moans so lustfully that your fluids start to drip down your inner thighs, and then he is flooding your mouth.

"Show me," he growls, and you stick out your tongue, coated in his come, and he smiles as you swallow it down.

"Good girl. Come here."

You nestle up next to him on the bed, and he pulls your head onto his chest. You close your eyes, and the rhythm of his heart starts to lull you to sleep.

"...eat?"

You startle. "What?"

"I'm sorry, were you falling asleep?"

"No, it's fine. What did you say?"

"I asked if you want something to eat."

You suddenly realize that you're ravenously hungry. "I do, but all we have here are some crackers and a can of beans, and I don't particularly feel like going downstairs."

"I got an idea." He stands and stretches before pulling on his pants and opening the door. "Evening, friend, can you do me a favor?" you hear him say before he shuts the door behind him. A few minutes later, he comes back in.

"Paid a fellow to run downstairs and get us some food. He's gonna knock and leave it outside."

"Should I get dressed?"

"Only if you want to." Arthur looks at you and smiles. "Certainly not on my account." You rise and go to the tub, dipping a handkerchief into the water and cleaning yourself off. His eyes roam over your body, and he shakes his head. "I sure wish I were younger so I could go again right now."

"Well, we're paid through tomorrow night, assuming you'd like to stay."

"I would very much like to stay." You look at each other, and you squirm a little, feeling a pulse start up again between your legs. 

He notices. "Oh, darling, tomorrow I am---" 

A knock at the door cuts him off. Arthur gets up and retrieves a tray from outside the door.

"Wasn't sure what you'd want, so I had him get two of everything. Anything you don't eat, I'm sure I will. Feel like I haven't eaten in months."

Sitting up against the headboard, the two of you feast on fried catfish and prime rib, potatoes and corn, biscuits and gravy, and peach cobbler, all washed down with water and whiskey. By the time you are finished, you are both moaning and clutching your sides.

"I'm gonna get fat," Arthur groans.

"It would take far more than this to make you fat, and besides, I think a little belly would be cute on you," you say, putting the tray on the floor.

Arthur laughs and shakes his head. "I don't know how, seeing as I got 16 hours of sleep, but all this sex and food and whiskey has made me real tired. Should we go to bed?"

You nod, and Arthur pulls the sheets over the two of you and turns down the light. You press yourself into his side and say, "By the way, what were you going to say before the food arrived?"

"I was going to say that tomorrow I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight. Would you like that?"

"More than anything."

Arthur kisses the top of your head. "Then consider it a date."


	11. Arthur, part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I wrap this story up, I wanted to thank you all for reading. During a rather troubling time in my life, writing this story and your kind comments about it have been a much needed respite.

In the morning, when you wake up, Arthur is not there. You frown, wondering where he is and how he managed to leave without disturbing you, but then thoughts of his promise the night before make you sigh dreamily and fall back against the mattress. Remembering Arthur's face between your legs, his fingers inside of you, his cock in your mouth...your hand strays underneath the sheets and slowly strokes your cunt. You caress your breasts with the other hand, biting your lip, arching your back, and it is only a moment or two before your climax overtakes you. You curl up, hugging the pillow to yourself and allowing yourself a moment to come back to reality before rising from bed and stepping into the tub to wash up.

The door opens. "Morning," Arthur says, setting a package on the table and coming over to kiss you, kneeling next to the tub. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You?"

"Same. Making love to you is better than any sleeping tonic I ever had." He dips his hand into the bathwater, sliding it between your legs. "Tasted a damn sight better too."

You are still tender from your recent orgasm, and you jolt a little.

"You okay?"

"I have a confession to make. When I woke up and you weren't here, I started thinking about what we did last night, and I had to bring myself off."

"Hmmm...that so?" Arthur's fingers gently probe you. "Thought that felt a bit too slick to just be bathwater. So naughty and impatient. Couldn't wait for me to return?"

"No...I'm sorry."

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for. Just thinking about you bringing yourself off is getting me so hard it hurts, so I better think about something else for now. You gonna be up to a little fun after breakfast?"

"I am a resilient woman."

Arthur laughs and stands up, shaking his hand dry. "That you are." He retrieves the package and returns to you, untying the string. "Heard the bartender downstairs bragging about his wife and how she's the best baker he ever met. Said she makes all manner of delicious things every morning, so I paid him to go home and bring some back for us. Had to watch the bar while he was gone, but anyone drinking this time of day ain't looking for nothing too complicated. He brung me a box of...what the hell were these called...kwah something and queen something."

He hands you the box, and you peek inside. "Oh!" you squeal, recognizing the treats from your brief life as a wealthy woman. "These crescent-shaped ones are called croissants. They're very flaky, so they make a bit of a mess, but they're worth the clean up. And these are _kouign-amann_."

"Queen who?"

"No, it's spelled differently, but I don't know what it means. They're delicious too! They're very sweet."

"Well, I ain't got much of a sweet tooth, but I'm plenty hungry."

"The croissants aren't sweet, so you can have those, and I will happily eat the others."

You both eat in contented silence. Soaking in the tub, eating pastries, Arthur at your side...only one thing could make you happier right now.

You lean over and kiss an errant crumb from the side of his mouth. "I forgot to ask how you're feeling this morning."

"A damn sight better than I felt the last couple of days. Funny how good food, good sleep, and a good woman'll do that for you. Ain't complaining about sleeping in a real bed for once neither, though I gotta admit I'm starting to miss the outdoors. Probably for the best we're leaving tomorrow, I don't want to get too citified."

You feel a pang at the thought of leaving this little room and all its wonders behind. "Arthur, can I ask you a question?"

He trails his fingers down your arm. "Sure."

"Why didn't you ever want to be with me before this? Not that I am so conceited as to think everyone must want to lie with me, but..."

Arthur huffs out a soft laugh and shakes his head. "Weren't a matter of not wanting to. I think you're beautiful, and of course I got urges. My own fist does the trick most times but it surely ain't the same."

"Then...why?"

He coughs and looks away. "Ain't that I don't trust you, but...it's a hard thing to talk about, and it don't belong in this room with us. Maybe some other time, but believe me, it ain't never been about you."

You're dying to know, but don't wish to press him. "That's fine...I'm just glad to be here now, with you."

"Speaking of which...I do believe I promised to fuck you today. You still up for that?"

"You know I am."

Arthur lifts you from the tub and carries you to the bed. "I ain't waiting for you to towel off," he growls. "I been wanting this way too long, and now I can't wait to be inside you."

"I'm still wet from before," you whisper, and he takes it for the invitation it is. He settles his weight upon you and takes his cock in his hand, sliding it up and down the seam of you.

"That you are."

Your toes curl. "Oh god, Arthur, don't tease me...I can't take it..."

"Can't take what? This?" He rubs the head of his cock against your clit, pressing hard, and you whimper, feeling as though you will come again immediately. "Oh, alright, darling," he murmurs in your ear, and then with one swift movement, he is fully inside of you.

"So nice and tight and wet for me," he says, nipping at your collarbone and thrusting so hard the headboard hits the wall. 

"God, Arthur, please fuck me," you moan.

"Oh, I am. You like how I feel inside your juicy little cunt?"

"Yes, you're stretching me wide open, I'm full of you, you're stirring me up inside, you feel so GOOD---"

"Look at me, sweetheart, I want to watch you come."

You are drowning in the blue of his eyes. Your hands grab his ass tightly, pushing him deeper. When you feel Arthur spending inside of you, it is the fuse that sets off your own orgasm, and your inner walls milk him for every last drop. He collapses on top of you, resting his forehead against yours, and you both lie there, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," you say. 

Arthur laughs. "What you thanking ME for?"

"Not just this, but...everything."

He rolls off and pulls you closer to him. "Listen...maybe this ain't the best time to bring it up, but since we're leaving tomorrow, figured I'd mention it now so you got some time to think it over."

"What is it?"

"Well, obviously we got no way to know for sure, but if I had to make a guess, I don't think Abraham will be bothering you no more. Met plenty of bastards like him in my time, and to a man they all been cowards. He's scared shitless of me, 'cause he knows I'll make good on my threat if he ever comes near you again, and he values his own sorry skin too much to risk it."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, Arthur."

He puts his hand under your chin and gently tilts your face so you're looking at him. "What I'm getting at is that I don't think you need saving anymore. If you wanted to leave the camp and your obligations behind, you're free."

Free?

You close your eyes, thoughts warring inside your head. You want to find your parents and siblings, and the last two days have reminded you how much you've missed a warm bed and good food. You could become a teacher, make a home for yourself...maybe even have a family of your own. You wouldn't have to trade your body for protection anymore.

But you would miss the coyotes howling at the moon, the spill of stars across the sky, the gang singing and dancing around the campfire...the thrill of being wanted...Arthur.

Most of all, you would miss Arthur.

"It's a big decision, and not one to be rushed into," you say. "I may need to think on it for a while. For now, can I...can I stay with all of you?"

Arthur kisses the top of your head. "Course you can. Long as you like."

"Who knows?" you say, wrapping your arms tighter around him. "I could get used to the outlaw life."


End file.
